La niña que ama a los Beatles
by Elly Luz
Summary: La pequeña aventura que viven un par de niños cuando se pierden en un bosque. (AU)


Cuenta la leyenda que hace eones un grupo de inteligentes y muy hermosas chicas decidieron unir sus fuerzas para crear historias sobre su pareja favorita o perecer en el intento… como sea, comencé esta historia como un reto Fremione que consistía en poner a la pareja en un paisaje de verano, a mi me tocó el bosque. En fin, las cosas se torcieron un poco en el proceso y al final el reto nunca se concreto… Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero que les guste, o al menos que no lo odien.

Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling._

 **"La niña que ama a los Beatles"**

Con el corazón desbocado, Fred Weasley le lanzó otra mirada intensa a la orilla del bosque que se alzaba ante él, a la espera de que una espesa cabellera castaña se asomara en aquel mar verde que se oscurecía cada vez más con la lenta partida del sol.

A sus espaldas, el sonido de sus compañeros de campamento, que juntaban leña para encender la hoguera y el ruido de los platos que anunciaban la inevitable llegada de la hora de la cena, lo ponían cada vez más nervioso. La hora libre ya había terminado, muy pronto algún adulto notaria lo que él había descubierto hacia rato y el campamento entero se haría un lío. Y a su vez, no faltaría el bocón que le fuera con el chisme a algún instructor y este se enterase de que horas atrás, el tonto de Fred Weasley, había retado a la pequeña y novata Hermione Granger a que fuera sola hasta el Árbol Embrujado, el protagonista de una estúpida historia de fantasmas local. Árbol que se encontraba ni más ni menos que a una hora de caminata del campamento.

Cuando eso se descubriera, lo expulsarían de allí. Le darían un buen sermón y uno de los instructores lo llevaría a casa…. Y cuando su madre lo viera cruzar el umbral… le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que su amorosa madre podía llegar a hacerle cuando se enterase que su hijo de trece años le había contado una absurda historia sobre un árbol embrujado, de cuyas ramas habían sido colgados a criminales y acusados de hechicería, a un grupo de aterrados novatos. Grupo donde se encontraba una niña de diez años, que a diferencia de sus compañeros, parecía cualquier cosa menos asustada.

Suspicaz y un poco moleta, la niñita había cerrado con demasiada brusquedad el grueso libro que había estado leyendo, y lo acusó de ir por ahí inventando historias. Y con esas simples palabras, logró que los demás niños comenzaran a poner en duda la veracidad de su relato.

Fred no solía ser tan polvorita. Pero en esa ocasión no pudo evitar molestarse de que su novatada se hubiera arruinado a manos de una insulsa enana y dientona que había llevado al campamento libros que no se encontraban ni por asomo en el listado de lecturas de verano del colegio.

Sabía que no había actuado bien al burlarse de ella. Y mucho menos haberla retado a que fuera en busca del dichoso árbol sola y trajera una fotografía como prueba de su excursión, demostrando así que no estaba embrujado y que los rumores que decían que toda foto que se tomaba en aquel lugar terminaba mostrando los rostros de los criminales que había encontrado el final bajo su sobra, eran todas mentiras.

Había sido tonto de su parte proponerle el reto, y más tonto había sido creer que ella no lo cumpliría. Desde el primer día, Hermione Granger había demostrado tener una terquedad única que se daba la mano con su obsesión por tener la razón en todo.

Desesperado miró como un par de instructores le enseñaban a un grupo de campistas más jóvenes la forma adecuada de encender la hoguera que siempre usaban para reunirse durante la noche y contar historias.

Volvió a observar el bosque, Hermione había desaparecido cuando la hora que permitía a los campistas vagabundear había comenzado. Si no reaparecía pronto, los instructores lo notaria.

—Nadie la ha visto desde hace un buen rato—su gemelo George llegó hasta él a las corridas, con el rostro encendido y el cabello rojo como el fuego pegado a la frente pecosa gracias al sudor.

—¿Ni siquiera Ron o Harry?—le preguntó abatido. Se sintió totalmente derrotado al ver como su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

—Tenias que abrir la bocota ¿verdad?—le reprochó George—¿sabes los líos que vamos a tener cuando se den cuenta que no está?

Fred trató de pensar a toda velocidad. Solo había una forma de arreglar aquello sin meterse en más problemas.

Levantó la mochila que hasta el momento había descansado a sus pies y se la colgó al hombro. George lo miró fijamente a los ojos después de lanzarle una calculadora mirada a la mochila.

—Voy contigo—dijo con firmeza, pero su gemelo meneó la cabeza.

—Primera regla: Nunca vayas a ningún lado sin dejar a alguien al tanto de tus planes. —Le dijo con un tono tan pomposo que por un instante pensó que se parecía a su hermano Percy — Si me voy, necesito que tú te quedes. Si ves que me tardo demasiado y los instructores comienzan a hacer preguntas, tienes que decirles a donde fui.

George se lo pensó un momento, no parecía muy contento con la idea y Fred lo entendía. Eran gemelos. Un equipo inseparable que de repente funcionaría mejor de forma individual.

—Si algo pasa…

—No me pasara nada—le aseguró—Y si me pasara (cosa que no ocurrirá) tu lo sabrás ¿no? Eres mi gemelo, se supone que debes saber cuando estoy en peligro—le sonrió con la intensión de aligerar la tensión. George estaba preocupado y él no era ajeno a eso. Trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Como si engañar a su propio hermano fuera equivalente a convencerse a sí mismo.

Se colgó debidamente la mochila sobe sus espaladas, dándole una última mirada al campamento de la Colonia vacacional de Ottery St. Catchpole.

—Código verde— dijo en voz baja y George le regaló una sonrisa forzada antes de correr hacia donde estaba la mayoría de los campistas. Segundos después, la masa de chicos y chicas que rodeaban el fogón recién prendido comenzó a agitarse mientras unos cuantos petardos comenzaban a estallar en el.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Fred se metió en el bosque, aprovechando la improvisada distracción que le había proporcionado su hermano. Mientras corría pudo llegara a escuchar la voz de su otro hermano, Percy, exigiendo a gritos que el culpable de aquel inmaduro acto diera la cara.

Rodó los ojos mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. Entre más se metía en el bosque, menos podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros. Corrió siguiendo el sendero por casi un cuarto de hora, antes de meterse entre los arboles cuando se tropezó con el esquelético árbol caído que señalaba el final de ese camino. Fue hacia la derecha, siguiendo un camino que había hecho un par de veces con sus hermanos mayores. Si no se equivocaba, el árbol de los ahorcados estaba a una hora de caminata desde donde habían montado el campamento en aquella ocasión. Trató de moverse lo más rápido que le permitía el suelo lleno de raíces nudosas, ramas caídas y musgo. Agudizó el oído a la espera de oír algo que no concordara con los sonidos habituales del bosque. También escaneo el suelo a su alrededor, en busca de alguna cosa que la pequeña molestia hubiera dejado a su camino. Pero la niña no había dejado nada en el piso. En vez de eso, se había dedicado a dejar pequeñas señales en los troncos de los arboles, marcando su camino. Sus migas de pan.

A cada cinco o seis arboles había una flecha hecha con tiza blanca, en la parte más seca del tronco.

Fred estaba convencido de que aquellas marcas pertenecían a Hermione. La noche anterior había lloviznado y cualquier marca de tiza que hubieran dejado antes de ese día, se habría borrado con el agua. Además, apostaba todos sus ahorros a que Hermione era la única novata que había escuchado al instructor cuando este les indicó que lo más inteligente que podían hacer cuando se estaba en un territorio desconocido, era dejar un camino que se pudiera seguir al regresar.

Entusiasmado, caminó un buen tramo antes de que la negrura de la noche lo hiciera tropezar y caer de bruces sobre las raíces de un árbol viejo. Aturdido y con las palmas raspadas, sacó una linterna de su mochila. Tenía que tener especial cuidado si no quería lastimarse gravemente. No podía ayudar a nadie si terminaba con una pierna rota o con el cráneo partido al chocar con una roca. Obligándose a sí mismo a ser más cuidadoso y a caminar más despacio, siguió el camino que había hecho la novata. Con la linterna iluminó los troncos de los arboles, teniendo cuidado de seguir cada pequeña flecha blanca.

Al final, después de un par de caídas y un par de raspones más, salió hacia un nuevo sendero. Este era mucho más estrecho de lo que había sido el que había tomado para entrar en el bosque. Con arboles altos y muy cerca uno del otro, el pequeño camino zigzagueaba unos metros hasta desembocar en dos nuevos senderos. El de la derecha daba directo hacia donde se encontraba el árbol de la historia, un lugar que estaba a medio kilometro de la carretera que corría a un lado del bosque. El otro iba al corazón de este, un sitio al que ni siquiera sus aventureros hermanos, Bill y Charlie, habían ido alguna vez.

Pasó el haz de luz blanca por los arboles en busca de una nueva flecha de tiza. Pero la única que había no estaba precisamente en el lugar correcto.

Hermione había seguido el pie de la letra el camino hacia el árbol embrujado, pero había cometido un error terrible en el último tramo. Había tomado el sendero de la izquierda en lugar del la derecha. Con la boca seca, ilumino aquel camino. La linterna apenas pudo debelar los misterios de un pequeño trecho, dejando ante él un hueco de húmeda oscuridad.

Pasó saliva. Siempre había deseado ver a Hermione Granger equivocarse, pero en ese preciso momento, no sentía el deleite que había esperado.

Miró hacia atrás por un instante. Si había llegado hasta allí, debía seguir, tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco antes de comenzar su trayecto a lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

—" _Help! I need somebody_

 _Help! not just anybody_

 _Help! you know i need someone_

 _Help! when i was younger, so much younger than today_

 _I never needed anybody's help in any way_

 _But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured…"_

Su voz estaba muy ronca. Y aunque parecía que sonaba muy fuerte en aquel lugar, Hermione Granger sabía que no era más que un murmullo, no más alto e impresionante que el sonido que hacia una abeja al volar. Eso la hizo sentir aún más diminuta de lo que ya se sentía.

El cielo sobre su cabeza se había vuelto más oscuro y las estrellas más brillante. Hacía rato ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo. De lo único que estaba segura era que antes de caer y terminar allí tendida, el bosque había tenido más claridad y sonidos.

Trató de recordar, pero le dolía demasiado a cabeza. No creía haber quedado inconsciente, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que la noche haba caído sobre el bosque en el preciso instante en que había dejado de rodar por la pendiente. Sus últimos recuerdos eran demasiados confusos como para encontrarles lógica, pero igual hizo el intento. Concentró toda su atención en un breve repaso de cada uno de sus pasos por el bosque, desde el momento que se escabulló entre sus compañeros, hasta quedar tumbada sobre aquel suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas, con el cuerpo adolorido y sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que haría después.

Intentó respirar, llenar sus pulmones con ese aire fresco y mantener la calma. "no entres en pánico, no estrés en pánico… nada malo va a pasarte…" Sus ojos volvieron arder. Estaba sola en la oscuridad del bosque, sin comida, sin abrigo en una noche que prometía ser fría, y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentaba, no podía moverse. Cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, especialmente su pie derecho, el cual la hacía gritar cada vez que lo flexionaba.

Estaba perdida. Nunca nadie la buscaría… en unos cuantos años un explorador despreocupado tropezaría con su esqueleto blancuzco, como sucedía en las series de policías que su padre no le dejaba ver muy tarde en la noche.

Había sido completamente estúpido haber aceptado el reto de Weasley. Había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida. Merecía lo que le pasaba ahora, lo sabía, tendría que haber obedecido las reglas e ignorando las boberías de Weasley. Ni siquiera sabía porque diablos se había enfrentado a él en primer lugar ¿Por qué le había plantado cara? ¿Por qué había puesto fin a su historia de fantasmas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba asustando a sus compañeros más pequeños? ¿Qué había ganado?... nadie en el campamento la quería allí, eso lo sabía muy bien. Era el bicho raro. La que tenía libros en su bolso en vez de esmaltes de uñas (artículo que al parecer habían traído todas las chicas con las que compartía carpa ¡pero que ridiculez!)

¿Qué pensarían sus padres al enterarse que se había escapado del campamento y perdido en el bosque? Seguro se preocuparían un montón, pero luego se pondrían furiosos. Le preguntarían en que había estado pensando cuando hizo era estupidez.

Aún recordaba a su padre cuando un día había regresado del consultorio con un folleto en la mano y se lo plantó sobre el libro que había estado leyendo hasta el momento.

" _¡Un campamento de verdad! ¿No es genial? ¡Toda una semana acampando, durmiendo en una carpa, pescando la cena y aprendiendo como sobrevivir en el bosque! ¿A que suena emocionante, eh?"_

La sonrisa de su padre había sido tan grande que no se atrevió a decirle que aquello no la emocionaba en lo mas mínimo.

Más tarde, su madre le había dicho con total secretismo, que su padre había ido muchas veces a acampar con sus hermanos de pequeño, y siempre se había sentido un poco mal de no poder tener el tiempo suficiente para llevarla a ella de acampada.

 _¡Genial!_ Había pensado ella. _¡Simplemente genial!_

La verdad era que no tenía actitudes para algo así. Lo suyo eran los libros, los exámenes y esas cosas. Su única cruz en el ámbito académico era la educación física… su padre debió haber visto eso como una señal. Pero lamentablemente no había visto nada, y ahora ella estaba en medio del bosque con los ojos clavados en el cielo, tratando de recordarse a si misma lo que el instructor había dicho acerca de los animales salvajes que habitaban ese bosque. Suspiró. Estaba casi segura de que lo había escuchado decir que en esa zona no había ni osos ni lobos. Al menos no moriría devorada… aunque si podía morir de inanición, o de alguna infección, o por la picadora de algún animal venenoso o….o… ¡por primera vez en la vida deseaba no saber tantas cosas!

" _No piense tonta, no pienses"_ se dijo con severidad _"No pienses… y no tengas miedo, por lo que más quieras no tengas miedo… ¡Deja de llorar!"_

Pero entre más se lo decía, menos lo lograba. Estaba perdida, solo y en la oscuridad…. Se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de enjuagarse las lágrimas. Tenía que parar… tenía que parar. ¿Por qué no paraba ya?

" _Cuando tengas miedo y yo no esté cerca…"_ le había dicho su mamá una vez _"ve a tu lugar feliz, ahí nadie te va a lastimas…"_

Y sin penarlo, se fue de expreso a su lugar feliz. El bosque le daba demasiado miedo.

Eran principios de los 60, y ella no era ninguna niña, era mucho mayor y estaba en el Cavern Club, en Liverpool. Y está sentada ¡no! Estaba parada, si, parada junto al escenario en aquella especie de túnel hecho de ladrillos rojos… y hay mucho humo, porque a la gente de aquella época todavía no les prohíben fumar dentro de lugares cerrados, ni tampoco les importa el cáncer o convertirse en fumadores pasivos. Y la música… ¡dios santo, la música! Suena mucho mejor que una grabación. Sabe a gloria, porque ellos están allí, porque tocan sus instrumentos y porque se escucha atreves de los altavoces cada vez que toman aire. Eso no sale en ninguna grabación de estudio. Eso solo se consigue estando allí parada, meciéndose con aquella música que era ambrosia, con ellos tocando, con ellos mirándola a los ojos porque aquella presentación es solo para ella.

Y Paul baja del escenario, y la mira con esa mirada de niño adorable, con esa sonrisa compradora. Y ella le mira, y sonríe, y…

¡Pasos!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se escuchó nada. Habría jurado que había escuchado algo, el crujido de las hojas bajo el peso de alguien. Agudizó el oído… pero nada. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

Suspiró largo y tendido, mirando el cielo sin saber qué hacer. Estaba perdida y ella solo soñaba que la versión veinteañera de Paul McCartney la besaba. ¡Vaya orgullo para las niñas exploradoras!

Por unos segundos una luz rasgo el cielo estrellado. ¡Una estrella fugaz! Cerró los ojos un instante y deseo con todas sus fuerzas…. Pero no deseo que la encontraran, ni tampoco que su padre se olvidara ahora y para siempre de las acampadas, o ser trasportada mágicamente al Cavern Club de los sesenta para poder escuchar a los Beatles en vivo… No, no. Nada de eso.

—Ojala que Fred Weasley la este pasando tan bien como yo.

Un golpe seco fue el comienzo de todo. Primero un golpe, luego otro. Una luz blanca y pequeña que giraba sin control desde lo alto de la pendiente. Un bulto oscuro se acercaba a toda velocidad… Y como comenzó, todo termino con un golpe.

La cosa que había rodado junto a la luz se detuvo a escasos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba.

Sin ni siquiera proponérselo, soltó un chillido que le salió de lo más profundo, dejándole como una lija la garganta, mientras la cosa gemía y se movía un poco.

Asustada y todo, trató de contenerse. Aunque lo cierto era que solo quería echarse a correr sin mirar atrás. La cosa volvió a gemir, un gemido muy humano.

Descartando rápidamente la posibilidad de que lo que había desparramado a su lado no era un animar salvaje, adolorido y tal vez muy hambriento, la idea no logro calmarla mucho que digamos. Aún podía ser ese tipo de persona que su padre le repetía en interminables ocasiones que debía se cuidadosa, y no hablarles, ni tampoco aceptar sus dulces.

Todo aquello era culpa de esa cosa que su madre llamaba karma, había deseado que Fred Weasley la pasara mal, y ahora ella estaba en pleno bosque, completamente indefensa y con un desconocido. Genial, su vida era genial. Ahora estar en el campamento leyendo su ejemplar de Mujercitas mientras todas sus compañeras se burlaban de ella, parecía el paraíso.

Entornó los ojos cuando la luz la linterna del desconocido le dio de lleno en la cara. Unas machitas blancas se formaron ante sus ojos. Cuando la luz se enfoco en algo más, parpadeo un poco hasta que al fin las manchas se fueron y pudo ver el rostro del recién llegado, embarrado y pecoso. Fred Weasley era inconfundible, mientras la miraba con sus cansados ojos azules y un corte en lo alto de su mejilla derecha que comenzaba a sangrar.

La sorpresa y el miedo inicial dieron paso a una serie de sentimientos que se le antojaban muy extraños. Por un lado se sienta aliviada, ya no estar sola le parecía casi un milagro, una demostración de que aún podía tener esperanzas. Pero por otro lado, sentía que la vida se estaba riendo de ella. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿tenía que ser precisamente él, el primer humano que veía después de todo lo que había pasado? Le molesto ver su carota de niño mayor.

—Te encontré—le dijo Fred con voz ronca.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Regresó su mirada al cielo, no había rastros de alguna otra estrella fugas. Soltó un bufido.

—Debí desear un escuadrón de rescate…

Fred sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro de Hermione. Aunque este estuviera rasguñado, embarrado y con el seño fruncido, poniendo en evidencia lo poco feliz que estaba en ese momento, o tal vez, lo poco feliz que estaba de verlo precisamente él, no le importo. El pelirrojo no cabía en su alegría. La había encontrado, no de la forma heroica que se había imaginado momentos atrás mientras caminaba por el boque en penumbras, pero lo había hecho, y estaba muy contento por ese logro en particular.

Muy despacio se sentó en aquel claro, tratando de concentrarse al máximo en él mismo por unos instantes. Movió con mucho cuidado cada uno de sus miembros, tratando de corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar. No le dolía nada, pero sentía un hormigueo en los hombros, los brazos y las piernas. Conocía esa sensación, era la que venía antes de un dolor intenso. Sabía que el bienestar que sentía en ese momento duraría poco, había rodado por unos cuantos metros, y se había dado dos grandes golpes, tanto al caer como al detenerse. Cuando la adrenalina del momento bajara y su cuerpo de enfriase, el dolor sería insoportable. Tenía que levantarse antes que eso pasara.

Cuando al fin estuvo completamente seguro de que no se había roto ningún hueso, considero que ya era momento de ponerse en acción.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Hizo una rápida revisión de sus cosas, su ropa estaba en un estado lamentable, llena de tierra y rasgones. Aún llevaba sobre sus hombros a su fiel mochila de excursión, con sus iníciales bordadas en rojo oscuro en un bolsillo. La linterna seguía firme y encendida en su mano derecha. Saber que no había perdido nada en el descenso, le ayudo a mantener a raya a ese miedo traicionero que quería apropiarse de su cabeza. Entrar en pánico era lo más estúpido que podía hacer una persona en esas circunstancias.

Tomando aire y miró hacia donde estaba Hermione, completamente en silencio. Permanecía tumbada boca arriaba mirando el cielo, con los ojos enrojecidos. Tenía la melena castaña más alborotada de lo normal, con un añadido de hojas secas, ramitas y tierra que creaban nudos alrededor de su cara sucia. Sin duda, la princesita de papá en todo su esplendor.

Estaba recostada de tal forma que daba la impresión que simplemente se había decidido por tirarse allí a contemplar las estrellas, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la corea de su chamara azul a cuadros que siempre llevaba a todos lados con el libro que estuviera leyendo en ese momento.

Vale, en la medida de lo posible, ella parecía estar bien. Aunque parecía estar a nada de echarse a llorar. Fred no se sorprendió. Para ser honesto, lo alucinaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Incapaz de esperar más, se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. Llevó su linterna hacia la pequeña pendiente por la cual había rodado. No se veía mucho más allá de unos cuantos metros, pero estaba casi seguro que había descendido al menos unos 10 o 15 metros.

Volvió a observar a Hermione. Seguramente ella también había resbalado con las raíces llenas de musgo que había en lo alto de la pendiente y rodado hasta ahí.

La niña lo miraba en silencio, tan asustada como lo estaba él. Y Fred se sintió mal por no saber que decir para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentirle más segura.

—¿Puedes levantarte?—le preguntó, tratando de usar un tono amistoso, aunque sabía que su garganta seca había hecho que sonara como una voz de ultratumba.

El pelirrojo creyó que le tiraban un baldazo de agua helada cuando vio como la chica negaba con la cabeza.

—Me duele el tobillo—dijo con voz pastosa.

Asustado, se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Dónde te duele? ¿Cuál?— tocó con cuidado el tobillo que ella señaló. No era ningún doctor diplomado, pero había tenido suficientes hermanos accidentados como para saber qué era lo que tenía exactamente Hermione. Soltó el aire aliviado.

—No está roto, solo se torció. Mejor no lo muevas, está comenzando a hincharse.— se lo pensó un poco antes de tomar su mochila y comenzar a rebuscar en ella. No era muy bueno en esas cosas, pero sus hermanos mayores, si. Para ellos estar al aire libre era su estado natural. Principalmente Charlie, el cual tenía la paciencia y pasión suficiente para enseñarles a sus hermanos menores todo lo que tenían que saber para poder atravesar cualquier tipo de terreno no urbanizado. Bear Grylls era un poroto al lado de su hermano. Por primera vez en su vida, Fred se sintió feliz por haber perdido tantas horas con Charlie y su interminable curso de supervivencia, porque gracias a él sabía que podía lograr mucho solo si mantenía la cabeza fría.

Sacó de la mochila una sabana que solía usar para tirar sobre el pasto cuando se le antojaba una siestita al aire libre. Sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar en la cara de su hermano Percy, si se enteraba de lo que le estaba haciendo a su favorita y desaparecida sabana, de un tirón la desgarro y pudo hacerse con un largo trozo que podía usar de venda

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó en voz baja Hermione. El pelirrojo la mira un momento antes de inclinarse sobre el tobillo torcido, con cuidado le sacó la zapatilla embarrada y utilizó el trozo de sabana para vendárselo como su hermano Bill le había enseñado una vez. Hermione soltó un lloroso, pero Fred no se detuvo, aunque se sentía terrible por causarle más dolor, no se apartó hasta que estuvo seguro que lo había hecho correctamente.

—Lo siento, pero es por tu bien—le dijo mientras la veía apretar los labios, tratando de contener mas quejidos. Si hubiera estado con cualquiera de las compañeras de carpa de Hermione, en esa misma situación, estaba seguro que ya hubiera tenido que sacar la cinta adhesiva para taparle la boca y evitarse toda la choreada histérica, que al final solo lograría ponerlo más nervioso y malhumorado. Granger tenía un diez en autocontrol. Y se lo agradecería eternamente... aunque jamás se lo dijera.

Si antes se sentía cúlpale, ahora quería tirarse de cabeza en un pozo… Era un idiota y Hermione era la niña más valiente que había conocido en su vida.

…

Hermione quería estar molesta. Quería enojarse con Fred por haberla obligado a entrar al bosque, quería gritarle que era el idiota más grande del mundo, quería abofetearlo, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, y estuviera segura de que no tendría la fuerza necesaria. Quería desquitarse con él por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, quería echarle la culpa de su propia incompetencia en cualquier actividad no académica, quería que él tuviera la culpa de que la marginaran en el campamento tanto como en la escuela. Quería decirle que no podía ni levantarse gracias a él, quería que supiera que le dolía hasta las uñas de los dedos por su culpa.

Quería decirle todo eso, pero tenía la boca seca (otra demostración de su propia estupidez e incapacidad ¿Por qué no había puesto una botella de agua en su mochila?). Además, sabía que ella solita se había metido en ese lio, y él, sin ninguna obligación había venido a buscarla. Se supone que tenía que sentirse agradecida ¿no? Su mamá la castigaría si la viera en ese momento.

Movió el pie y sintió un hormigueo. Era como si todo el dolor estuviera siendo contenido por la venda improvisada de Fred. Siempre había sabido que Ron era bueno para esas cosas de primero auxilios, y según lo que le había contado su amigo, todo era gracias a sus hermanos mayores. Jamás se había puesto a pensar que Fred también había recibido esas clases, o al menos que le hubiera prestado la atención suficiente como para ponerlas en práctica. El pelirrojo no aparentaba ser un chico precisamente inteligente. Más bien de eso que te copian en clase y le hacen muecas al profesor cuando este escribe en la pizarra. Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, le decía su mamá. Por lo visto Fred podía ser listo, a veces

Resignada a aceptar lo que sea que tuviera que pasar a continuación. Fred caminó a su alrededor con su linterna encendida, mirando todo de forma calculadora. Expresión poco común en él. A un metro de donde había terminado, había un árbol caído, no era muy grande y estaba completamente lleno de musgo

—No puedes caminar, sería muy difícil subir la pendiente—no era una pregunta, el pelirrojo se pasó la mano por su cabello lleno de tierra mientras miraba la oscuridad.— Charlie siempre dice que de noche es preferible mantenerse quieto, es fácil dejarse engañar y perderse aún mas. —No parecía estar hablando precisamente con Hermione, pero esta lo escuchaba con interés, no era el Fred que ella conocía de todos los días, el hecho de que tomara el control de la situación, lo hacía parecer una persona completamente diferente. Más maduro. Tal vez, hasta más digno de respeto. — Además en el campamento ya deben estar buscándonos, les haríamos las cosas más difíciles si nos movemos. —Dejó de mirar los arboles y se giró hacia Hermione—Acamparemos aquí.

La niña no discutió, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Se quedo observando como este se paseaba a su alrededor, recolectando ramas caídas y hojas secas. Cuando considero que había juntado una cantidad adecuada, se fue al otro lado del gran tronco caído que había en el centro del claro. Lo escuchó dejar la leña. Sentándose trabajosamente en el suelo húmedo, Hermione, estiró el cuello lo más que pudo para poder ver lo que hacia Fred, pero el tronco era mucho más alto de lo que ella alcanzaba a estirarse. Hubo un momento de golpeteos de ramas y piedras, y luego el inconfundible sonido de un fosforo al ser encendido. Poco a poco, y después de un par de fósforos más, el otro lado del tronco comenzó a llenarse de una luz suave y parpadeante.

Hermione soltó un bufido, obviamente, Fred sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba mejor preparado que ella. Se sorprendió al verlo saltar el tronco con total naturalidad. Lo miró a la espera, mientras trataba de ignorar la envidia que le despertaba al ver todo lo que el chico podía hacer. Cuidar de un tobillo torcido, encender un fuego, saltar un tronco… ella no podía ni saltar el banquillo en clase de gimnasia.

—Lo de tu tobillo no es muy grave— le dijo, haciendo gala de ese tono serio que no dejaba de descolocarla. —Pero es mejor que no lo muevas mucho, solo por si acaso.— Mientras hablaba se puso de cuclillas a su lado, observándola de pie a cabeza.

El pelirrojo calculo sus posibilidades. Hermione no era más grande que su hermanita, y él había cargado muchas veces a Ginny cuando esta se quedaba dormida en el sillón de la sala y su padre estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarla hasta su cama. Podía llevar a Hermione al otro lado tronco, donde había encendido un fuego, allí podrían estar más calentitos y cómodos hasta que los encontraran o se hiciera el día.

—Necesito que te relajes ¿sí? y también necesito que te agarres muy fuerte de mi, vale. Te voy a levantar y tú me ayudaras dándote impulso. — Esta lo miró nerviosa. De inmediato entendió que a ella no le gustaba la idea de ser cargada por él. Pero era eso o quedarse tirada sobre el musgo frio y húmedo.— Vamos, no seas tonta, te enfermaras si no te acercas al fuego. — dijo aquello con mas rudeza de la que hubiera querido. Pero al parecer funciono, ya que Hermione, aún asustada, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sujetándose con mucha fuerza, dejando que el chico la levantara. Fred se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie. La niña no pesaba tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que su cuerpo mal acostumbrados al poco ejercicio y recientemente golpeado se quejara. Sentía que todos sus músculos le ardían, muy descontentos por tener que levantar ese peso extra.

Con un gran resoplido comenzó a caminar. Las piernas le temblaban, pero a paso pausado, al final pudo rodear el árbol caído hasta llegar al pequeño fuego que había prendido.

A Hermione le resultaba de lo más raro todo aquello, y la idea de que la única persona que la había cargado de esa forma había sido su padre, cuando se quedaba medio dormida en el sillón del living, la hizo sentir estúpida, y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Era tonto. Lo sabía. ¿Pero que iba hacerle? Sabía que Fred podía ser amable, comprensivo y muy dulce, porque así lo veía tratar a su hermanita. Se sorprendió al entender que quiera que aquel chico la tratara de esa forma. No quería que volviera a hablarle con dureza ni tampoco que se burlara más.

El lugar que había elegido el pelirrojo para montar su improvisado campamento, ponía a relucir nuevamente sus conocimientos en el área del mundo de la acampada. Ese lado del claro estaba seco y sin musgo, y el espacio que había entre el tronco y la fogata era cálido y seguro. El fuego, perfectamente encendido en un círculo de piedras que lo mantenían a raya, daba tanta luz que hacía que el lugar fuera menos aterrador.

Fred la depositó con cuidado encima de lo que quedaba de la sabana que había usado para vendar su tobillo. Luego, sin decir nada, se sentó a una distancia precavida, tanto del fuego como de ella.

Hermione tampoco dijo nada, lo vio frotándose las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso. Sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor del fuego. Jamás lo había visto tan callado, preocupado y juicioso. Era algo que seguramente nadie le creería cuando regresaran.

 _Regresar._ Hace menos de 20 minutos habría creído que se quedaría en ese bosque para toda la vida, pero con la llega de Fred, todas esas ideas apocalípticas se habían esfumado. Él se había mostrado decidido, haciendo más de lo que hubiera esperado. Además le había dicho con gran seguridad las palabras "cuando nos encuentren". Estaba tan desesperada que no necesitaba más que eso.

—¿Cómo supiste que me había equivocado?—preguntó Hermione mientras enredaba los dedos en la correa de su bolsa bacía.

Fred tardó en responder, tanto que creyó que no la había escuchado.

—Por las flechas—tiró al fuego uno de los trozos de madera que había apilado a su lado.— Conozco el camino al árbol del arcado perfectamente, pero igual les preste atención a tus flechas. Tuve suerte, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso no me habría tropezado y terminado aquí…

—Sí, que suerte barbará…—se atragantó con sus palabras. Era como si su boca se hubiera llenado de arena, no era una sensación muy agradable. Tosió y sintió dolor en la garganta al tragar.

Fred rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una botella de agua que le ofreció. La niña la tomó sin ni siquiera dar las gracias. Había sido tan idiota que solo había salido a aquella excursión con una botella medio llena que se había terminado hacia horas. Bebió más de la mitad de un solo trago, sintiendo un considerable alivio en aquel ardor que tenía en la garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba terminando toda el agua, la dejó a un lado, avergonzada.

—Lo siento—murmuró

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, termínatela, tengo dos más.

Sin que se lo pidiera dos veces, tomó lo que quedaba, pero esta vez a sorbos más cortos.

Fred trataba de permanecer en calma, por el bien de Hermione. En situaciones como esas, Charlie, siempre decía que alguien (el más capacitado, en lo posible) debía ponerse los pantalones y guiar al resto, dando el ejemplo de la clama y seguridad. Él no se sentía el más capacitado, pero dudaba que una temblorosa niñita de diez años, por muy valiente que fuera, pudiera tomar la batuta en un momento así.

Un ruidito entre las ramas de los arboles hizo que Hermione diera un respingo, soltando vergonzoso gritito.

—Tranquila, mira—con su linterna iluminó el lugar. Una lechuza marrón los miró fijamente antes de emprender el vuelo indignada.

Hermione soltó una risita temblorosa. Casi por inercia, Fred se acercó a su lado. Tocó sus manos, y las encontró frías. Es más, toda ella estaba helada a pesar de estar cerca del fuego. Miedo. Temblaba más que una hoja antes de desprenderse de su árbol. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sacó su campera deportiva con el emblema del campamento y envolvió sus pequeños hombros con ella. Se veía ridícula metida en aquella prenda, como un niño disfrazado de de adulto. Hermione se abrazó a ella mientras soltaba un ronco "Gracias". Fred casi ni notó la falta de esta, sentía que el fuego lo sofocaba. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Simplemente no podía quedarse quieto, se sentía listo para correr una maratón.

Hermione se tapó la cara con sus manos perdidas en las mangas de la campera de Fred. Cada vez temblaba más y más.

El pelirrojo intentó pensar rápido, tenía que mantenerla distraída antes que se pusiera peor. De pequeño su padre solía distraerlo con chistes malísimos e historias ridículas cada vez que daba señales de estar asustado. Y ya de grandes, George y él se turnaban para decirse tonterías cuando el miedo era la respuesta lógica.

—Creí… creía que moriría aquí—lloró de pronto, sin darle tiempo para buscar una distracción—que me quedaría aquí, moriría, y a nadie le importaría….

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas?—la miró sin poder evitar hacer una mueca—¿Cómo puedes decir que a nadie le importaría que desaparezcas?

—¡Es verdad!—su llanto se volvió mas frenético.

Fred frunció el seño. Hermione estaba teniendo lo que su pomposo hermano Percy llamaba: Un momento de depresión. Le dio unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo. Había aguantado sin llorar más que cualquier niña en esa situación, para Fred, se había ganado a pulso el derecho a derrumbarse por un rato. Al menos había sido ahora y no cuando estaba sola. Era una campeona.

Mientras le sobaba el hombro y le decía que tomará aire de forma profunda, no pudo quitarse las palabras de la pequeña de la cabeza. Era demasiado chica como para pensar y sentirse así. Tal vez era por el bosque y la oscuridad. Tal vez vería las cosas en otro tono cuando saliera el sol.

—A mi me importaría—un impulso lo llevó a decir aquello, pero no se arrepintió. Sabía que era cierto, y no lo decía solo por la culpa—De verdad me importaría si te pasara algo malo… Si te mueres me pondría muy triste, te lo aseguro.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo observó con sus grandes y enrojecidos ojos castaños, con la sorpresa en cada centímetro de su sucio rostro.

—Nadie me soporta en el campamento… ni siquiera sé porque Ron y Harry dejan que pase el rato con ellos—Miró el suelo, evitando los ojos de Fred—Creen que soy rara y aburrida… y tu también lo piensas.

El chico apretó los labios. Era cierto, la consideraba la niña más pesada y aburrida del mundo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo le tenía un gran respeto por su inteligencia, tan poco común a su edad. Desde el día que la conoció había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, ya que contaba con más información en su cabeza de la que tenían muchos de sus profesores de secundaria. Y tampoco se podía olvidarse de su valentía. ¡Se sacaba el sombrero ante su valentía! Con solo diez años lo había enfrentado, siendo él mucho más grande físicamente, y no conforme con eso, se había internado en el bosque y lo había recorrió con terquedad, sin perder los nervios y sin dejarse vencer por el miedo que hubiera hecho paralizar a más de uno.

—Harry y Ron te dejan estar con ellos porque les caes bien… y a mí también me caes bien.

Hermione soltó un ruido extraño, una mescla poco definida de llanto y risa despectiva.

—Mientes con todos los dientes—masculló la frase favorita de su padre el dentista mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño ping que tenía abrochado en la correa de su bolso.

Fred la miró con pena. si había sido rechazada en el campamento de tal modo que de verdad pensaba que a nadie la quería allí, parte del merito caía sobre él. Hermione se había vuelto blanco de un par de sus peores bromas, y no se enorgullecía de eso. Por primera vez en la vida se sintió una completa basura. Todo se veía diferente desde la perspectiva del que sufrirá la broma…

—Cuando regresemos al campamento todos van que querer ser tus amigos, todos querrán una versión de primera mano de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

—Si claro…

—Por supuesto—dijo con convicción Fred, ignorando el sarcasmo de la niña—Y tampoco tendrás que soportarme a mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿No volverás a hacerme bromas?—preguntó esperanzada.

—Te juro que nunca más volveré a hacerte una broma—le sonrió sincero— Pero no me refería a eso. Sino a que cuando nos encuentren me mandaran a casa.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Fred rió con ganas.

—¿No es obvio? Si no hubiera abierto la boca no te hubieras metido en el bosque, podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa… y todo sería mi culpa—dijo aquello último en voz muy baja. Era verdad y eso lo mataba.

La miró por un momento acurrucada a su lado, con la mirada acuosa y la ropa sucia. El era Fred Weasley, el rey de los idiotas sin remedio.

Una de las ramas que había echado al fuego se partió de un golpe seco, haciendo que Hermione se encogiera en aquel pequeño rincón de seguridad que había creado a su lado.

—Solo fue el fuego—le sonrió en un intento por mantenerla tranquila, pero ella no paraba de mirar a su alrededor con los ojos entornados. No la culpaba, él también tenía los nervios a flor de piel. —¿Sabe? Me perdí una estupenda cena por venir a buscarte.—le dijo mientras sacaba una par de manzanas de su mochila.

—¿Perdón?—Hermione parpadeó un par de veces mientras digería lo que acababa de escuchar. Fred siguió como si nada.

—No me mires con esa cara, sabes que es verdad.

—Pero no hubiera terminado aquí si no fuera porque tú me retaste a conseguir esa entupida fotografía.—Una chispa de irritación apareció en sus ojos castaños.

—No digas bobadas, me debes una—Fred sonrió con satisfacción, Hermione parecía molesta y eso lo puso muy contento, al menos ya no lloraba.— He sido tu caballero de brillante armadura, me debes una…

—No me digas.—rodó los ojos mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la cara a manotones. Ya había regresado el Fred de siempre.

—Pues claro, y ya que me la debes, serás mi pareja en mi baile de graduación.—le dio un empujoncito con el hombro de forma amistosa.

—Tengo diez y medio—protestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Y cuando me gradué, tendrás quince y yo seré el tipo cool que llevara a una chica linda y más joven a su baile de graduación—dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza con aires de importancia. Su sonrisa era tan grande que Hermione rió, aunque hizo su mejor esparzo para evitarlo. Vaya payaso que era Fred.

—¿Y si mejor les digo a los del campamento me perdí y tú me encontraste, y pasamos por alto que fuiste tú el que me reto a entrar al bosque?

—Eso también estaría bien—rió. Ambos lo hicieron, con complicidad.

Un destello proveniente del pecho de Hermione captó la atención del pelirrojo. La luz del fuego había hecho brillar la pequeña chapa circular que tanto toqueteaba la niña de forma distraída. Era negra con letras blancas. "The Beatles". Sonrió al verla y al recordar lo mucho que ella amaba a esa banda.

Una canción de ellos en partículas comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. La canción favorita de su madre, la que les cantaba de pequeños a sus hermanos y a él cuando lloraban. Con la mirada perdida en las llamas comenzó a tararearla, captando la completa atención de Hermione, que lo miró con las cejas alzadas, tratando de decidir si era otra bromilla.

— " _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun._ _And I say it's all right…"_ —cantó en un susurro cuando al fin la letra apareció en su cabeza completa.— " _Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely_ _winter_ _._ _Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here…"_

Hermione lo admiro sin decir nada, no tenía una voz muy buena que digamos, pero esa canción en especial, cuando era cantada en voz baja, casi como un arrullo, sonaba hermosa sin importar quien la cantaba.

— " _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun…"_ —Continuó Fred y Hermione le siguió con una sonrisa. Rieron un poco cuando su _"It's all right, it's all right"_ se perdió lentamente en el cielo estrellado.

—¿Sabes? Es una de mis favoritas—sonrió la pequeña, mostrándole la pulsera de tela que llevaba en la muñeca, donde estaban bordadas las palabras "Here Comes the Sun"—Mi papá me la cantaba antes de irme a dormir… Es el verdadero fanático de la familia.—su voz se volvió pastosa al mencionar a su padre, y Fred lo notó enseguida. Decidido a mantenerla distraída y medianamente contenta, echó más leña a la fogata y comenzó a hablar de algo que estaba seguro que la pondría feliz.

—A mi padre también les gusta. Es más, tiene su disco de "Please Please Me" firmado por los cuatro. Cuando regresemos a la cuidad le pediré que te lo muestre, te lo prometo. Y también podrías hablar con él, no sé si Ron te lo habrá mencionado, pero de joven, mi padre fue chofer y durante una semana trabajo para mil historias y sé que estaría encantado de tener a alguien a quien contárselas, mis hermanos y yo ya las conocemos de memoria.

La emoción brilló en el rostro de Hermione mientras aceptaba, y Fred se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo por primera vez en la vida. " _It's all right, it's all right"_

—Gracias por venir a buscarme.—dijo Hermione. Lo miró a los ojos con una de esas sonrisas donde hacían acto de presencia todos los dientes. —Aunque fueras tu la razón por la que estuviera aquí…

—Solo tú podrías haber aceptado el reto de entrar al bosque a buscar un árbol

—Solo tu asustaría a un grupo de niños con una historia tan boba.

Fred sonrió imperceptiblemente. Para que mentir, si que era una historia muy boba.

—Lo siento, Hermione…

—Lo sé.

 _Help! I need somebody (¡Ayuda!_ _Necesito a alguien)  
Help! not just anybody (¡Ayuda! no a cualquiera)  
Help! you know i need someone (¡Ayuda! sabes que necesito a alguien)_

—¿Ahora somos amigos, Granger?

—Ahora somos amigos, Weasley.

 _Here come the sun, here comes the sun (Aquí viene el sol, aquí viene el sol)  
It's all right, it's all right (Está bien, está bien)_

 **FIN**

Bueno, esta es la historia que pensé hace mil años y nunca subí. Espero que haya gustado al menos un poco, lo cierto es que estoy un poco oxidada en esto de escribir, así que espero que no me odien mucho. Espero sus opiniones. Antes de irme, solo quería hacer un pequeño comentario sobre lo que acaban de leer. Al momento de escribir, Me apoye mucho en una de las primeras novelas de Stephen King que leí, llamada "La chica que amaba a Tom Gordon" como verán, el nombre del one esta inspirado en ella y el argumento de la historia es el mismo (una niña perdida en el bosque). Y lo cierto es que las dos canciones que aquí, aunque no son mis favoritas de la banda, fueron elegidas porque siempre e sentido que una le responde a la otra. Tonto, lo se. Pero en el reproductor de mi teléfono están en ese orden, y fue eso lo que inspiro la historia en primer lugar. Si no las conocen (sinceramente no se debajo de que roca viven) los invito a que las escuchen, no tiene desperdicio. Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro. Saludos para todos. Elly


End file.
